


Golden Flash

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mash is done, Master is a piece of shit, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: Master is a piece of shit.





	Golden Flash

Your lips are twisted into a devilish smile as you grip the edges of your bathrobe. Was it stupid? Yes. Was it daring? Oh yes. But you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to fluster that ‘golden’ boy. He looks like a cool man but he is such a prude.

Mash doesn’t even get a word in as you dash into one of the common rooms in Chaldea. Your eyes quickly spot the blond hair, god awful sunglasses and pimp coat.

“Kintoki!”

The man turns around as he hears you call his name in a tone that never ended well for him. However as a servant he ignores his better judgement. His throat dries and Gintoki feels like he can’t swallow as he sees you gripping and opening your bathrobe, before flipping the robe open and flashing the Berserker.

Kintoki stumbles and fails to get back his balance as he tries to look anywhere but your naked skin. His ass hits the floor and he quickly covers his face with his hands. Whether it was to stop his bleeding nose or shield his eyes from your naked form, he wasn’t sure.

“Why are you like this Senpai?” Mash mutters under her breath as she observers you howling with laughter, barely holding yourself up by the couch and Kintoki blushing heavily his hands covering his face still sitting on the ground. Kintoki must have really messed in past to end up with you as a master.

How on earth will can the world be saved by this trashy master?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> So I saw this cute comic and based the fic of it. Kintoki is such a prude I find it really adorable.
> 
> Phew, almost done with uploading everything here that I posted, check out my [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/) if you want to see the rest.


End file.
